The Crush Z
by KingHolton
Summary: Goten And Trunks have a new teacher and Goten thinks she likes Trunks. Trunks doesn't see her in that way. Or does he? Probably gave away too much but you should know how it ends if you watch Kenan & Kel. Basically dumped the DBZ characters in a Kenan & Kel episode. My first story, be nice 0.o


Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction story! I have been reading fanfiction for a about 6 years now and I've just now decided to write one myself. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do know own Dragon Ball Z, it is own by Funimation and I also don't own Kenan & Kel. That is own by Nickelodeon.**

**Trunks & Goten - 16**

**And the rest of the ages really don't matter. **

So, our story begins at Orange Star High. Trunks was in his locker looking for something. Whatever he was looking for must have been all the way in the back of the locker because he had to stick his whole head in. Unknowing to Trunks, Goten walked up behind him.

"HEY TRUNKS!" Goten yelled as Trunks banged his head on the top from Goten's way of saying 'good morning.'

"Goten! Don't do that! I don't want to start my day off with brain damage!" Trunks said while rubbing the top of his head.

"Sorry dude." Goten said while trying to hold a laugh in. "I'm just a little excited because today is Monday!" Goten continued while having the biggest grin on his face.

"Goten, you're like the only person I know that gets excited because it's Monday" said Trunks as he closed his locker.

Just then, Marron came walking down the hallway with her evil grin on her face with a book in her arms. "Hi Trunks, Hi Goten." she said, still with the evil grin on her face.

"Hiya Marron.." Trunks and Goten said in a boring, none too happy tone. Marron was one of the smartest person in their class, and the most stuck up one. She will go out of her way to make both of them feel really stupid.

"Goten.." Marron said, ignoring the greeting the boys gave her. "Do you the money that you borrowed from me on Friday?"

"Oh, yea yea yea, it's in my locker." said Goten as he walked to his locker to retrieve the money. As Soon as he opened it, food started to rain out of it. Pizzas, cheeseburgers, hotdags, the whole nine yards. Goten just walked over it like it was nothing and got the money to give to Marron. "Welp, here you go." Goten said to Marron while handing her the money.

"Umm, thanks." Marron said. "Uhh Goten? This might be a stupid question but why do you have so much food in your locker?" Marron asked.

"Well, because I like food?" Goten answered in a 'what kind of question is that' tone of voice.

"The food you have in there is all unhealthy food." Marron began. "Eat some salad once in a while." She finished and turned on her heels to walk off and leave the two boys.

"SALAD?! WHAT?!" Goten said in a very angry tone and started to go after the girl for telling him to eat healthy.

"Easy big guy, easy." Trunks said to Goten while trying to hold him back.

"She told me to go eat a salad Trunks!" Goten said, almost in tears. Just then, the first bell rang, signaling that their first class was about to begin.

Marron stop and turn back around to face the boys again. "Wells, I'll see you boys in class. I can't wait to hear your book reports." Said Marron as she walked in the classroom.

Trunks then got this look in his eyes and then his face turn red. He then slapped Goten in the back of the head with his hand.

"OUCH! MAN, THAT HURT!" Goten said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Book reports Goten?!" Trunks yelled at Goten. "Now Goten, I called you last night I asked you was the book reports due on Monday. You told me 'Naw man, its due on Wednesday'" Trunks said the last part in his Goten voice.

Goten just did the famous Son grin with his hand behind his head. "My bad Trunks." Goten began. "I guess I got confused."

"YOU WAS BORN CONFUSED!" Trunks said, still yelling at Goten. Goten just had a dumb look on his face and Trunks just started to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, feeling a headache about to come on. "Goten, what are we going to do?"

"How about we just make up one?" Goten said

"We can't make up a book report right on the spot Goten." said Trunks. "Oh man, what are we going to do?" Just then, the last bell rang for everybody to be in the classrooms. What are the two boys going to do?

**Well, there you have it! My first chapter complete! *Claps* Don't really know how many chapters this story is going to be. This story is based on one of my favorite episodes of Kenan & Kel. I pretty much just took the script and but DBZ characters in it. My brain is not that good to come up with my own idea. *sigh* If it was, I would be making a ton of GotenBra fanfics! But yea, until next time. *Two finger salute to you guys***


End file.
